El Águila y La Paloma
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Ezio y Cristina si tuvieron su final feliz. Han pasado los años y su amor sigue mas vivo que nunca; cuando Cristina decide leerle la historia del Aguila y la paloma, Ezio tiene en mente otra cosa. - Ezio/Cristina. Lemon


Hola hola lectores mios!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Ezio/Cristina

**.**

**Estado: **Completo.

**Advertencias: **Lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Desmond sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El Águila y la Paloma**_

**.**

**.**

_En Florencia vivió una vez un Águila._

_Era el depredador mas temido de los cielos, blanca y majestuosa, con sus ojos amarillos brillando como el oro bajo el sol; nadie osaba hacerle daño ni retarle, nadie, jamás._

_Se decía que no tenía corazón, que mataba desde lo alto, frío e inmisericorde, que podía cazar a la presa que deseara cuando quisiera, y nadie había logrado nunca hacerle un rasguño desde que una vez cuando era un polluelo le habían dejado la marca de un zarpazo en la cara; desde entonces, el Águila no había sido domada ni cautivada jamás._

_Sin embargo lo que no había conseguido nadie, lo logró una pequeña paloma, tan inocente que nadie pensó que pudiera derrotar al poderoso Águila de ojos dorados._

Cristina rió suavemente, clavando su mirada gris parduzca en la de Ezio, que la miraba igualmente, divertido y tierno a partes iguales; con una expresión que no dejaba ver gran cosa a parte de su sonrisa pícara, pero con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho tan vivo como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

−Esto es demasiado Ezio… –comentó ella aún riendo divertida –todavía no puedo creerlo, parece la historia de nuestra vida…

El sonrió mas ampliamente, jugando con los dedos de su mano rozando la piel del brazo de Cristina, que pasó distraídamente sus ojos de nuevo al libro entre sus manos, leyendo por encima las palabras escritas con tinta negra sobre las gastadas paginas del amplio y ajado volumen.

−Tal vez lo sea –bromeó él sin perder la sonrisa ni un instante.

Y dejando sobre las sabanas el broche para el cabello de oro y perlas con el que estaba jugueteando con su mano libre, se acercó a Cristina hasta quedar sobre ella, que no se quejó por el peso de él sobre su espalda; mientras Ezio apartaba el cabello castaño oscuro ahora suelto de la chica haciéndolo a un lado para poder acariciar la suave y pálida piel de su cuello con los dedos de la mano, apoyándose en la cama con el otro brazo para no agobiarla, suspirando ligeramente sobre su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ligeramente.

Cristina negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco mientras ahogaba un suspiro entre sus labios, sabiendo lo que pasaría si dejaba el libro y se daba la vuelta.

− ¿De veras? –dijo ella sarcásticamente, siguiendo su juego – veo entonces que conoces muy bien a esa Águila, quizá yo debería…

Pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando Ezio comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando suavemente su lengua por la piel y succionando lentamente, haciendo que arrugara las páginas del libro en sus manos y cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar, solo recobrando ligeramente la cordura cuando él comenzó a descender con sus besos, llegando hasta los lazos que ataban su camisón y su corsé, abriendo los ojos repentinamente al ver que era muy pronto todavía.

Apenas el sol estaba apareciendo por el horizonte, entrando por la ventana con la brisa fresca y bañando las paredes de naranja y rosa pálido.

− ¡Ezio! –exclamó ella tragando saliva.

Él se detuvo en sus caricias, aunque sin dejar de jugar con el lazo que ataba el corsé, aguantando una carcajada divertida en su garganta, al ver el esfuerzo que la estaba costando contenerse.

− ¿Si, amore? –preguntó finalmente, intentando no sonar a punto de reír, divertido.

−Deja dormir a los niños… –dijo Cristina sin demasiada convicción.

Ahora si que Ezio rió con ganas, apoyando la frente sobre la espalda de Cristina haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo y la barba, depositando un beso suave y tierno antes de alzar la cabeza de nuevo, aun riendo mientras alzaba el brazo y se dejaba caer a su lado con un suspiro, tumbándose cuan largo era sobre el colchón, sonriendo mientras cruzaba las piernas y la miraba alegremente.

−Usted gana signorina –dijo él fingiendo resignación.

−Señora –contradijo ella alzando una ceja con una sonrisa.

Entonces sin previo aviso y con un movimiento rápido Ezio deslizó la mano frente a sus ojos y le arrebató el libro a Cristina de entre las manos tan rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada, excepto ver como él unía sus labios en un beso robado rápidamente mientras volvía a su posición tumbada de antes, con el libro en ambas manos mirándola con deseo contenido y amor infinito, dulcemente.

−Leere entonces, señora Auditore –dijo Ezio.

Y esas palabras hicieron que Cristina fuera la que le sorprendiera ahora, acercándose hasta él y recostándose sobre su pecho, besándolo en la mejilla despacio, avanzando hasta sus labios, y uniéndolos suavemente, profundizando un beso que Ezio devolvió de buena gana, olvidándose del libro abierto que había medio aplastado entre ellos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la calida sensación del cuerpo de Cristina sobre el suyo, de recorrer con la lengua su boca apasionadamente, de sentir cada célula de ella, cada respiración, cada latido…

Así era el amor… y así era como Ezio Auditore después de una vida de soledad lo había logrado, se había enamorado.

Igual que el Águila de la leyenda.

_El sol brillaba alto en el cielo cuando el Águila había salido de caza esa mañana._

_Era una mañana primaveral, y las golondrinas cantaban alegremente en las ramas de los árboles de la ciudad, inundándola con su dulce canto mientras él batía sus alas en busca de una presa, clavando los ojos dorados en ella, presa que no era sino una pequeña mangosta agazapada sobre uno de los balcones llenos de macetas y flores, tomando el sol ajena a que la muerte se acercaba desde lo alto… el Águila descendió rápidamente, nublando el sol de la pequeña criatura antes de atraparla entre sus garras de acero, haciendo que la sangre resbalara entre ellas mientras alzaba el vuelo…_

_Y entonces la vio._

_Como un destello de plata ante sus ojos dorados, un haz de luz paso volando rápidamente ante él, haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y soltara la presa, dejando a la desgraciada criatura caer desde las nubes de la soleada mañana Italiana._

_Pero no era un haz de luz lo que le había deslumbrado, sino el brillo del sol sobre las plumas de una paloma grisácea que volaba tranquilamente hacia lo alto, portando una flor entre las patas delicadamente dobladas para no dañar la maravillosa y delicada rosa blanca que portaba._

_El corazón del Águila se detuvo un instante, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta la fuente donde la paloma había ido a beber, posándose suavemente sobre la piedra mientras inclinaba la cabecita sobre el agua clara y cristalina, que reflejaba su imagen como un espejo, haciendo que el corazón hasta entonces solitario del Águila se agitara como si le hubieran clavado una flecha… descendió sobre ella despacio, agitando las alas con cuidado, con miedo por primera vez en su vida, temiendo asustarla y que ella huyera y se alejara de él._

_Así era como la poderosa y temible Águila Florentina se había enamorado._

Ezio se detuvo, haciendo una pausa y respirando profundamente sintiendo que el corazón le dolía al leer esas palabras.

Realmente Cristina tenía toda la razón al decir que esa historia parecía su propia vida, porque al igual que el Águila, Ezio se había sentido solo y vacío toda su vida hasta que había logrado formar una familia con ella, con Cristina, con su Cristina y ahora sus hijos… ya no podía concebir una vida sin ellos.

− ¿Estás bien? –dudó Cristina, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Ezio asintió, estrechándola entre sus brazos fuertemente, uniendo sus labios de nuevo mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos sorprendida pero agradada, jadeando suavemente en su boca mientras el no la soltaba, acercándola mas a él, a su corazón, levantando la falda del camisón con cuidado mientras acariciaba la suave y tan deseada piel que conocía y amaba.

Cuando el aire le faltó, se separó lo justo para depositar un beso en la frente de Cristina, que de nuevo se sorprendió, sonriendo ligeramente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, notando que su corazón latía con rapidez, agitado, haciéndola dudar seriamente al ver que él no respondía a su pregunta.

−Ezio… –murmuró ella, intentando mirarle, pero él no la dejó.

Ezio la mantuvo junto a él, respondiendo finalmente con voz mas ronca de lo que pretendía.

− ¿Sabes cuanto me alegro cada instante de mi vida el haberte llevado conmigo ese día en aquel callejón de Florencia? –dudó finalmente, sin esperar respuesta.

Sin embargo Cristina lo entendió, sabía de qué estaba hablando perfectamente.

−Si te hubieras ido sin mí y me hubieras dejado casarme con Manfredo –dijo ella tranquilamente –probablemente habría terminado como la paloma de la historia…

Ezio cerró los ojos fuertemente, tragando saliva con dureza solo de imaginarlo…

_Cada día el Águila visitaba la fuente, esperando encontrar a la paloma sin que ella notara su presencia._

_Y así pasaba las horas, observando a la plateada paloma acomodar su nido en la cima de la fuente con pétalos de rosa y aunque ella no había volado a sus alas, no había huido tal y como el imaginaba. Había dejado un espacio en la fuente, a su lado, y el Águila había bajado hasta el lugar, observando como ella compartía su agua… así que bebió, mojando su pico sin dejar de mirarla mientras el agua clara bañaba sus plumas blancas…_

_Se enamoraron, la paloma y el Águila._

_Cada día volaban juntos, él le traía pequeñas flores de atalayas a las que la paloma no podía alcanzar para que acomodara su nido para el invierno, y ella le regalaba plumas plateadas de sus alas para que guardara en el suyo; juntos eran el día y la noche, pero eran felices, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo cantar, juntos y para siempre. Hasta que un día un Buitre apareció en la ciudad, encaprichándose de la paloma al sentir envidia de la felicidad que el Águila y ella compartían, por lo que se propuso destruir a ese maldito de ojos dorados… sin saber que si le mataba, ella moriría, ya que le había entregado su alma a la solitaria y orgullosa Águila._

_El sol brillaba tan radiante como cando todo comenzó, el día que la vida de la paloma terminaba, el día que la vida del Águila se iba con su amada… _

_El Buitre voló alto en el cielo con ella entre sus garras, y el Águila, tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan valiente y orgulloso, no pudo hacer nada, solo observar impotente como la paloma caía medio muerta de las patas del Buitre, cayendo con suavidad sobre la fuente en la que tantas veces se habían amado, clavándose una espina de las rosas que tanto adoraba en su pequeño y moribundo corazón, muriendo bajo la mirada incrédula y el corazón destrozado de la poderosa Águila._

_Y así termina la historia de la paloma y el Águila, que unieron sus vidas en este mundo, y los que vinieran, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volarían juntos de nuevo._

−Por suerte no lo hiciste –dijo Cristina poniéndose sobre él –si no nada de esto habría sucedido.

Dijo ella señalando su casa y a la puerta tras ellos con un gesto de la cabeza, donde dormían los niños, sus hijos, al otro lado del corredor. Toda su familia se habría desvanecido si aquel día de hacía diez años Ezio no hubiera dejado que Manfredo se marchara y luego se hubiera llevado a Cristina sin importar la oposición de la familia de ella, ya que ella lo amaba mas que nunca, y el se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir más en esa soledad… no sin ella.

Y a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo tan buena… tenía que saberlo, saber que aunque la hubiera perdido, seguiría siendo su amor, para siempre.

−Habria vuelto a por ti… –contradijo Ezio seriamente –habría seguido volviendo a buscarte… siempre.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo que le amaba más que nunca.

−Ezio… –susurró Cristina, antes de besarlo.

Entonces ella arrojó el libro lejos de ellos, tirándolo al suelo sobre la alfombra y frente a la chimenea, quedando abierto por la mitad sin importarla; mientras besaba a Ezio apasionadamente y el recorría con sus manos la espalda de su mujer, que ahora estaba tendida sobre él desabrochando los lazos de la camisa blanca y ancha que el llevaba puesta.

Ezio se separó finalmente, respirando irregularmente después del pasional beso.

− ¿Y los niños? –dudó antes de perder la cabeza por completo.

−No nos oirán… –dijo Cristina besando su cuello con una sonrisa picara en los labios –la fiesta de ayer les dejó muy cansados, dormirían hasta una semana si se les dejara…

Ezio sonrió, comenzando a desatar de nuevo los lazos del corsé justo donde los había dejando antes.

−Entonces señora Auditore –dijo Ezio –ya no hay nada que me detenga de hacer esto… −añadió besándola de nuevo.

−Ni yo quiero que lo hagas… –susurró ella entre sus labios, mientras le besaba.

Y ya ninguno de los dos tuvo mas charlas.

Ezio unió sus labios de nuevo en un beso suave, que comenzó como un simple roce de sus labios con los de ella, tan suaves, tan adictivos... simplemente la manifestación de los sentimientos de los dos, hasta que sin darse cuenta de como o quien de los dos, había dado paso a que el beso se volviera de pronto ardiente, pasional, ambos recorriendo la boca del otro, luchando con sus lenguas, saboreando su boca, respirando el mismo aire, recorriendo él con sus manos la cintura de ella mientras se sentaba, bajando las manos hasta su trasero y alzándola a peso hasta que ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas; y ella entrelazando las manos entre el largo y suave cabello de el.

Y así siguieron, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lo justo para respirar, dejando sus labios unidos por un hilo de saliva.

−Te quiero, te quiero tanto Ezio… −dijo ella, y rozo sus labios de nuevo.  
>−Yo también a ti amore mío –respondió él con total sinceridad, e hizo lo mismo que ella.<p>

Y de nuevo sin darse cuenta volvían a estar comiéndose la boca el uno al otro desesperadamente, mordiendo sus labios suavemente, rozando sus lenguas en un baile agitado, respirando dificultosamente... hasta que ya Ezio no pudo mas y con ella aun entrelazada en sus caderas, dio un giro brusco para sobre ella, rompiendo el beso, observando como la chica respiraba agitadamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos ni por un momento.

Ella se incorporo sobre los codos y retrocedió un poco, acomodándose sobre la cama, mirándole con una mirada que le quemó el alma y le incendió el corazón, sonriendo, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior respirando entrecortadamente. Él sonrío, andando a gatas sobre el colchón hasta que estuvo de nuevo sobre ella, que por fin se dejo caer totalmente, abrazando la suave y firme espalda de Ezio, que la besó de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue cuidadoso ni amable, ni suave ni tierno, al besarla; sino ardiente y agresivo, cuando unió sus bocas de nuevo en un beso demandante de pasión, besándola con tanta fuerza que sintió que la podría devorar de tanto como la deseaba...

Sus cuerpos actuaban solos, las manos de Cristina bajaron al sur de la cintura de Ezio, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta que sus dedos rozaron con el pantalón de el, y se lo bajo mientras aun continuaban besándose, posó sus manos sobre su perfecto y firme trasero, ya que él no llevaba ropa interior esa calurosa noche, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rozando el miembro ya duro de su hombre contra sus caderas, sacándole un grutal gemido de placer a Ezio, que se separo bruscamente de su boca, para lanzarse a devorar su cuello desesperadamente, mordiendo, chupando, dejando la marca de su propiedad en el cuello de la joven señora Auditore.

Cristina tan solo apretó las manos haciendo que el cuerpo de él rozara mas aun su propio cuerpo, notando claramente la excitación de Ezio, que ya completamente empalmado, bajaba cada vez mas en su profundo beso, recorriendo su hombro, hasta el borde de su corsé...

Ezio acerco su boca hasta los botones que abrochaban el camisón de Cristina ya sin corsé, y se los arranco uno a uno, provocando un ataque de risa en la joven, que sentía cosquillas cada vez que él pasaba su lengua por su cada vez mas expuesta piel...

Cristina mordió con fuerza su labio inferior cuando sintió el miembro a Ezio rozar su cuerpo, y alzo las caderas para permitirle entrar en ella mas profundamente, y él no se hizo de rogar, perdió todo raciocinio que le quedaba y la penetro de golpe, con una profunda y fuerte envestida, que provocó en ella un grito, mezcla de placer e impresión, y un ronco jadeo en el, que sintió como su miembro era apresado y ardía dado en calor interno de la joven lo estaba enloqueciendo... Necesitaba moverse o ardería... y lo hizo, salio de ella de casi hasta el final, y volvió a entrar de golpe, arrancándola un nuevo grito a Cristina, que subió las piernas sobre las espalda de Ezio, uniendo sus caderas mucho mas, haciendo que las envestidas fueran mas intensas y profundas, casi hasta lo irreal...

El se movía, entraba y salía de ella furiosamente, jadeando, gimiendo como desesperado, besando su cuello como si el aire que respiraba se encontrara allí y fuera vital, y ella mordía el hombro de el y arañaba su espalda, suspirando y murmurando su nombre cada vez que una nueva envestida la sacudía.

−Cristina… amore… aaaah… −alcanzó a jadear él, con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo unió sus labios besándose intensamente, y él comenzó a moverse más rápido, a pesar de lo caliente de la postura, ella dejo que sus caderas se movieran solas junto a las de él, bajo el ritmo que Ezio imponía, y que lo hacia estar a punto de correrse y llegar al orgasmo, así que tan solo gruño, envistiendo unas cuantas veces mas antes de sentir como su cuerpo se contraía unos instantes antes de soltarse de lleno en ella, explotando de placer e inundándola, hasta el punto de dejarlo sin fuerzas, y caer rendido sobre ella.

Ambos respiraron entrecortadamente mientras intentaban normalizarse luego del intenso orgasmo, sin embargo, apenas cuando unos minutos hubieron pasado, Cristina sintió que Ezio estaba duro de nuevo, aun dentro de ella, definitivamente su esposo era único.

−Bene amore mio.. ya que estamos tranquilos... ¿vamos a una segunda ronda? –sugirió Ezio lenta y seductoramente.

Cristina rió alegremente, vendito Ezio, ¡como queria a ese condenado engreido, mas que a nada! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo a la proposición de Ezio, fueron interrumpidos.

− ¡Padre! –escucharon a traves del pasillo, alarmados − ¡¿puede venir padre?

−Merda –susurró Ezio apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Cristina rió de nuevo y esta vez sin poder evitarlo, que niños tan oportunos, habían salido a su padre sin duda.

−Creo que no esta vez, signore Auditore –dijo ella entre risas

Y diez minutos mas tarde, Ezio estaba en el cuarto de sus hijos contándoles historias sobre un héroe que había liberado al mundo de un gran mal, su gran Tatara-bisabuelo, del que algún día y sin saberlo seguirían sus pasos, los pasos del Águila.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − Fin de la historia ¿Qué os ha parecido? =D**

**Lemon! ya tenia ganas de hacer uno Ezio y Cristina, que son mi segunda pareja por excelencia; asi que no podia desaprovechar la idea de hacer un one-shot tierno y pasional a la vez, porque si algo ha tenido esta historia, ha sido emotividad *o* lo cual era totalmente mi intencion claro XDD**

**Por si no se ha entendido la metafora…**

**Ezio es el Águila de la leyenda, y Cristina la paloma, en la vida que habian tenido según el juego, es decir, que Cristina se casó por obligación y terminó muerta. Lo que he pretendido hacer es que ellos vieran la historia de lo que pasó, desde la perspectiva de lo que ****debería**** haber pasado… **

**Asi que este one-shot bien podeis considerarlo la continuación de mi otro one-shot: "Segunda oportunidad", porque encajan a la perfección.**

_**Y que viva el Ezio/Cristina!**_

**Ya sabeis donde esta el boton, es amigo vuestro os lo aseguro XDD**


End file.
